


Bartholomew and the Oobleck, Ultra Condensed

by chakimcai



Category: Book a minute, Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakimcai/pseuds/chakimcai





	Bartholomew and the Oobleck, Ultra Condensed

(A kid breaks a window.)

Kid: I'm sorry. It's all my fault.

(The window reassembles itself because the kid apologizes. Wait...no it doesn't.)

The End


End file.
